The Crow: A Duelist Return
by Mystic Summoner
Summary: Crossover with The Crow. A famous duelist comes back from the dead with the help of the crow to seek vengeance against the ones that killed him and made his fiancee in a coma..
1. Default Chapter

The Crow: A Duelist Return Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, The Crow, or any of the songs in this fanfiction.  
  
Prologue  
  
--People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens, that a terrible sadness is carried with it, and the crow can bring the soul back to put the wrong things right sometimes.--  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
It was at 11:30 p.m. that the police and paramedics came to the scene. A young couple was found lying on the ground a few feet away from the wreck car that had collided into a lamppost. The police officer, Jay, went over to the young couple so he can identify them personally. As he got over there, the young man was clutching to a young woman while Jay pried the young man's fingers to see their faces.  
  
'Oh my god,' though Officer Jay, 'that's Seto Kaiba and.' "Subaru!!" an eighteen-year-old boy yelled as he pushed the police away to see his baby sister. "Subaru! Subaru! Hang On!" yelled the boy as he went over to Officer Jay and glanced at his sister and then Seto with his eyes widening. "S-Subaru.Seto." said the boy as he fell to his knees. "Are you Sekani Crawford?" Officer Jay asked. "H-Hai," replied Sekani as he kept his eyes on them. "My name is Officer Jay," said the officer, "I'm sorry for you to see this." Sekani just stared at Seto's body as there was a few stab and bullet wounds while Seto had his eyes lowered while he held Subaru. He glanced at his sister and held her wrist. Before Officer Jay could say anything, Sekani picked her up in his arms as he took her to one of the ambulances, telling the paramedics that she is still alive while the two paramedics placed her on the rolling table and putting the units on her.  
  
Sekani watched as the second pair of the paramedics went over to put Seto in a body bag as the policed had the bullets in the plastic bags. "This was no assassination," said Officer Jay, watching the paramedics taking the body bag to the second ambulance as the first ambulance drove off with Subaru and then the second one driving after them. "No kidding," replied Sekani, "whoever did this are dead meat." "Hai. Are you going to be a police officer, Sekani?" Officer Jay asked. "Detective is my goal. I'm getting my diploma in two weeks," replied Sekani. "That's good to hear," said Jay. "I'll tell everyone the new." Sekani said with a heavy heart as he began walking off. "I'm sorry you had to see that Sekani," Jay said as Sekani didn't replied back while he head for his motorcycle, got on his motorcycle and rode off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A few weeks later, it was a gloomy day as everyone attended to Seto's funeral, except for Subaru who was in the coma at the hospital. Sekani became an detective as he held Mokuba close, while Mokuba was crying along with the others. They watched the casket being lowered into the six-feet ground as everyone there the flowers on the casket, and slowly left, leaving Mokuba and Sekani alone. They watched the dirt covered the casket and hole while Sekani placed the white flower on the grave.  
  
'I will find those sons of bitches for what they did to you and Subaru, Seto. I promise you that and I will take care of Mokuba.' Sekani though as he lifted his head as he took Mokuba to his motorcycle, placing Mokuba in the buggy and got on the motorcycle. Sekani rode off with Mokuba while Mokuba glanced at Seto's headstone that was on the hill, underneath the cherry blossom tree as he and Sekani entered Domino City.  
  
As everyone left, a crow perched itself on a hand of a statue angel as it glanced around the graves, including Seto Kaiba's grave as it waited patiently.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter One

The Crow: A Duelist Return  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, The Crow, or any of the songs in this fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
One year later...  
  
At the Domino Hospital, Detective Sekani visited his baby sister, which he promised to see her whenever he was done with work or had nothing to do. Whenever he visits her, he brought fresh flowers from their friends, their parents, and himself.  
  
"Hey sis, how are you doing?" He asked his coma-stated sister while glancing at the wires on her forehead and chest as she had a needle in her wrist. "Well, I'm still searching the bastards that did this to you and Seto. I won't rest till they are caught and behind bars," he said as he held her hand.  
  
Before he could say anything else, his pager went off as he read the message, nodded his head and kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"I'll see you later sis. I got to do some work," he said as he went to the door and stop. 'Please wake up soon sister. We miss you,' he thought while leaving the room and hospital as he headed to the parking lot as he got on his motorcycle and rode off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
At the Domino City Cemetery, Mokuba placed a rose on his brother's grave as he read the writing on the headstone and sighed heavily.  
  
"It's hard running the business and making tournaments without you brother." Mokuba said and heard a caw, making him lift his head as he saw a crow on Seto's headstone. 'What is that crow doing here? It's kind of strange to see one here,' he thought as he got up slowly. "Okay. You are my brother's guardian so no gravediggers can disturb his grave," he told the crow as he turned around. "See you later, Seto." Mokuba said and walked off as it began raining.  
  
A flash of lightning appeared as thunder was heard throughout Domino City and the other cities of Japan. The crow caws a few times as it pecked on the headstone while the rain poured harder and there was movement from the ground until a hand stuck out from the ground and then the second hand came out. A few minutes later, the body of Seto Kaiba pulled himself out from his grave as he crawled to the Sakura tree while leaning against it. He was exhausted and dirty as he wore his formal suit he was buried in and held his head, screaming in agony mixed with rage. Seto lifted his head up as he saw the crow flying towards him and perched on his shoulder.  
  
"W-What am I doing here...W-Where am I?" Seto asked as he shook a few times. The crow caw at him as it glanced at the headstone. 'Look over there, Seto Kaiba,' said the crow by thought as Seto slowly turned his eyes to the headstone and saw his name on it with his eyes widening. "No...It can't be...It's not true..." Seto said in shocked. 'I've brought you back to help you to get the ones that took your life in this world,' the crow said as it spread its wings. 'Now follow me,' it said and flew off as Seto got up and chased after it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
At the Big Five Headquarters, Kemo sat in the reclining chair with his shades on, as business was about to begin.  
  
"So what will we do for today? I know we have to take over Kaiba Corporation, but what else," asked the first member of the Big Five. "How the hell should I know? We already killed Seto Kaiba because he was in the way for us getting the Kaiba Corp," replied the second member.  
  
"I suggest that we take care of Miss Subaru McAngel, in case she awakens from her "slumber" state, so she wouldn't tell anyone." Gemo replied as he looked at them while smirking. "But then again, we could send her mind into the virtual world just like Noah Kaiba."  
  
"I agree. All in favor say Aye," replied the third member. "Aye!" The members of The Big Five said, as Kemo was smirking darkly. "Then it is settled. We will send Subaru's mind into the virtual world," Kemo said as all of them started laughing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter Two

The Crow: A Duelist Return Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! , The Crow, or the songs. I do, however, own my own characters.  
  
Somewhere outside the city of Domino City, the crow made Seto followed it to the location he was killed. Seto panted and sweat as he tried keeping up with the bird as he pondered what did the crow wanted to show him.  
  
----------

Not so fast, think you've won  
  
I'm here to say we're far from done

----------  
  
'Where is this crow taking me? Why should I even follow it in the first place?' Seto thought over and over as the crow perched itself on the lamppost, glancing down at Seto as he stopped at the location of the scene. Suddenly, there were floods of flashbacks of the incident when he and Subaru were in the crash, falling to his knees and holding his head while shaking. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"Subaru! Subaru!" He cried, trying to move his body over to her body, while she was lying down on her stomach with her eyes widen. "Well, well if it isn't Seto Kaiba himself," a voice said as Seto quickly looked over his shoulder seeing the Big Five. "You! What do you bakas want!?" He snapped at them as his eyes narrowed.   
  
---------- 

Just you wait and then you'll see  
  
The games not over it's up to me 

----------  
  
The Big Five just smirked while looking down at him. "To take over Kaiba Corporation by getting rid of you both," Kemo said, kicking Seto's side hard as he watched Seto winced. "You're not going to lay a hand on Subaru!" Seto yelled at them as he slowly got up, trying to keep his balance while he stood.   
  
----------

'Cause I am ahead of the game, and nothing will be the same 

----------  
  
The Big Five laughed at him as Subaru just watched silently. 'Seto..please..be careful..' She replied to him from thought. Seto nodded his head as he threw the punch at one member's face, knocking him down as he side-kicked at the other in the ribs. Kemo smirks evilly as he went over to Subaru while Seto was distracted, getting his knife out. "Time to die, Subaru," said Kemo as he got ready to plunge the knife down her heart. "NO!" Seto screamed as he ran toward Kemo and Subaru.   
  
----------

I create the games we play  
  
Every detail is mine to say  
  
----------  
  
Kemo stopped and turned around, stabbing Seto in the right side as Seto's eyes widen. Seto winced as he staggers back slightly while holding his wound, glaring at Kemo and the others. "You are..not laying a...hand on her...You have...to kill me first...to get to her.." Kaiba said as he coughed up a little of blood. The Big Five smirked as they heard what he said. "Oh is that so, Seto Kaiba?" One member said as the others got their weapons out. Seto kept his eyes on them and nods slightly, getting into fighting stance while ignoring the pain from his side. All he thought of was vowing to Subaru that nothing would harm her when he is around her.   
  
---------- 

You have luck, you might have skill  
  
but when you lose you'll say that I have the will  
  
----------  
  
Seto knew that he had to get them away from Subaru so they wouldn't hurt her. He sprinted towards them as he dodged some of the bullets, sliding through Kemo's legs and kicked him towards his fellow men. "You morons have lost your touch," replied Seto as he grabbed a stone and threw it at one of the members' hand, making him drop his gun. Kemo was enraged from Seto, shooting him at the left arm, making him scream as Seto held his wounded arm.   
  
---------- 

'Cause I am ahead of the game, and nothing will be the same 

----------  
  
"Now you are going to regret saying that," said Lechter as he stabbing him in the left side while the others shot and stabbed him enough until they heard the police sirens going off. "Let's get out of here," said Johnson while the others nodded in agreement and going to the car as Kemo followed. 'Sorry Seto. It is just business,' Kemo thought to himself, getting inside with the Big Five as Gansly drove off with the others.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Seto stopped shaking as he slowly stood up. "I remembered now. I used all my remaining strength to hold Subaru-chan to let her know that I kept my word to her," he said as his eyes with tears strolling down his face. Suddenly his eyes narrowed, going to a tree and opened its bark as there was a small password keypad, typing in the password, making the tree trunk opened.  
  
----------

All of my technology, all of my smarts  
  
My creativity will rip you apart 

----------  
  
'I knew this transporter would come in handy. Now I can go directly to my main computer section underneath my mansion.' He thought as he looked at the crow for a moment. "Come on. You are coming along since you brought me back from the dead," he said as the crow flew over to him, perching on his shoulder. "One rule, no dropping your shit on my clothes, alright?" He said. 'Alright, I promise not do to that,' replied the crow by thought, as Seto and the crow went inside the transporter while the door shut and the trunk shut to make the fake tree look realistic.  
  
---------- 

My Liquidity, Giant bell asheet  
  
All of my secrets, hey I'll win cheap.  
  
----------  
  
The transporter transported him and the crow to the main computer area quickly, making the sliding door opened as he went to the chair and turned on the computer. "Voice Recognition," replied the computer. "Seto Kaiba," he said as the computer fully activated. "Seto! I heard that you were killed a year ago! What happened?" the computer asked. "It's a long story. Listen I need to have my motorcycle ready and get my clothing from the Battle City Tournament," he said as the computer accessed getting his motorcycle and clothing ready.  
  
---------- 

Cause I am ahead of the game (when we're standin' face to face)  
  
And nothing will be the same (when I put you in your place) 

----------  
  
"Computer, get my black trench coat and the make up I wore at the costume party," he asked. "Right away Seto," said the computer as it transported the make up kit and black trench coat in front of him. "Thank you," he said as he put on his black pants and long-sleeved shirt with the buckles, then putting on his black trench coat and lastly putting on the make up, making his face look like gothic harlequin.  
  
--------- 

Cause I am ahead of the game (every detail is mine to say)  
  
and nothing will be the same (you can't lay this on the line) 

----------  
  
"Anything else Seto?" The computer asked him as he looked over. "Just print out the names of the Big Five and Kemo," he replied as the computer began printing out the Big Five's names and Kemo. He folds the paper of their names twice and places it inside his left pocket. "Don't tell anyone about this, alright?" Seto asked as the computer showed a plus sign for "yes" while he headed out to the garage.  
  
---------- 

Cause I am ahead of the game  
  
and nothing will be the same (when I put you in your place) 

----------  
  
Seto enters the garage as he pushed the button to make the garage door roll up while getting on his motorcycle. He started up his motorcycle as he drove off making the garage door to go down while wearing his helmet. "Time to do a little payback at those bastards," he said. 'First person on my list is Kemo and then I can get the information from him to get the others.' He thought while smirking, driving off to the park to get the first murderer on his list. 

---------- 

Cause I am ahead of the game  
  
and nothing will be the same... 

----------  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter Three

The Crow: A Duelist Return Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! , The Crow, or the songs. I do, however, own my own characters.  
  
As Seto drove into the park, he parked his motorcycle behind some bushes while taking out the list of the attackers. 'This shall be interesting,' he thought to himself as the crow perched on tree branch while looking around the area. Seto went over to a payphone booth as he inserted the amount of change to call the first attacker on his list, listening to the ring tone from the phone.  
  
----------

Disappeared, out of here  
  
It was time to pay my dues

----------  
  
At the Domino City Bar, Kemo was watching a few dancers perform as he heard his cell phone ringing a few times. 'Who can this be? Must be my fellow colleagues,' Kemo thought as he answered. "Hello? This is Kemo speaking," he said as he heard the location for an "important business" to be kept. "The park? All right, I will be there in a few minutes. Just be sure you have the information when I get there," said he as he hung up. He paid for his drink as he went to his car, putting his things in the trunk while getting in the car and driving off to the park.  
  
----------

Never guessed that you'd be dressed  
  
In my clothes and in my shoes  
  
----------  
  
Seto hung up the payphone and moved to the shadows in the park. 'Finally, I will get my revenge on that traitor and get the numbers of the Big Five from him,' he thought, smirking coldly and wickedly as he jumped onto a branch as he waited for Kemo to arrive while the crow was perched on the branch above Seto.  
  
----------

You couldn't wait to move right in

If I were you, I'd be concerned

----------  
  
Kemo parallel parked by the park as he turned his car off and grabbed his things to meet the person with his "important information." 'This should be very good for the others thanks to this character,' Kemo thought as he entered the park with his briefcase and revolver inside his coat pocket. He went to the specific spot of the spot as he waited for the informer to give the money to. Suddenly, he heard a caw and looked around as he saw the crow flying over him, perching on the other side of the tree branch. "What the hell is that?" Kemo asked out loud to himself until he heard a wicked chuckle as it slowly turned into a laugh, quickly looking around for the person.  
  
----------

Ain't no way your gonna win

Bet you didn't count on my return

----------  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Kemo yelled as he heard a soft thud on the ground behind him. "My, my Kemo. I'm so disappointed in you for not figuring who I am. I thought you would know," said Seto as he slowly came out from the shadows. Kemo turned around as his eyes widen and his jaw dropped slightly, staring at him in shocked and terrifying eyes. "W-What the hell is this? S-Some kind of prank of some kind?" Kemo asked, dropping the briefcase and stepping back as Seto stepped toward him, smirking wickedly at him. "Oh, this isn't a prank, but it will be hell for you Kemo unless you tell me the numbers to the Big Five. I will let you go, I promise," said Seto as he kept his cold-hearted eyes at him, making him shake a little.  
  
----------

Thought you were so tough  
  
You had all under control  
  
----------  
  
"But you suppose to be dead, damn it! We've killed you a year ago!" Kemo exclaimed as he pulled out his revolver and aimed it at Seto's right chest, firing a few times as Seto fell down. Kemo smirked and walked over to Seto as he knelt down to check for a pulse, until he felt a cold hand reached out and grabbed his throat as he gagged. Seto slowly got up and looked at the wound on his right chest healing up, making Kemo's eyes widen in disbelief. "That wasn't very nice, Kemo," said Seto as he slowly stood up, holding Kemo's throat in his icy hand tightly. "Now I am going to ask you again. What are the numbers for the Big Fucking Five?" Seto asked, keeping his eyes on Kemo's face.  
  
----------

Now enough is enough

I'm gonna take back what you stole  
  
Give it up, 'cause now I'm back  
  
----------  
  
"I will not give you their numbers, you damn freak!" Kemo yelled as Seto's hand was choking him. "So you want to do it the hard way, eh?" Seto asked as he threw Kemo into a tree, watching Kemo hit his back hard while smirking. "Fine, we can do it the hard way Kemo. I'll stop until you answer my damn question," he said as he pulled Kemo to his feet and threw him to the ground while walking towards him.  
  
----------

On my own

All alone

This ain't how the story ends

Now I see those close to me

They were just their weather friends

----------  
  
Kemo got up slowly, trying to catch his breath, and saw his revolver a few inches away from him. 'I got to get it before he does,' he thought as he slightly crawled to the revolver, putting his hand on the revolver until he felt a sharp pain from Seto's foot as he felt his hand being crushed. "Argh! Let go of my hand you damn bastard!" Kemo screamed as Seto's foot crushed his hand more, causing him to scream more. "Just answer my question and I will," Seto replied as he kept his eyes on him, crushing his hand harder while listening to Kemo howling in pain.  
  
----------

You suckin' everyone inside

The promises that move along

You may be all topped off tonight

The bigger they come, the harder they fall

----------  
  
"A-All right! I'll tell you their phone numbers," Kemo said as he told Seto the Big Five's cellphone numbers. "Are you happy? Now get off my hand, you damn freak!" Kemo yelled, making Seto's eyes go narrowed, as he broke Kemo's hand completely while Kemo screamed in pain. "Never ever piss me off, Kemo. Besides, I am not through with you yet," Seto said as he picked him up by the collar, forcing Kemo to stand up straight. "What?!" Kemo exclaimed as he was thrown against a tree again, wincing in pain as Seto put on a leather glove, picking up the revolver.  
  
----------

Thought you were so tough

You had all under control  
  
Now enough is enough  
  
I'm gonna take back what you stole  
  
Give it up, 'cause now I'm back

----------  
  
Kemo's eyes widen in terror as he got up quickly while he looked at the revolver and Seto. "Y-You can't do this! I did my part of my bargain so keep yours, Seto!" Kemo exclaimed as he was shot in both legs, screaming in agony when he fell to the ground. "I was about to, but you had to piss me off Kemo," Seto replied as he shot Kemo in the right arm and hearing Kemo's scream while watching Kemo trying to crawl away from him. "I'm just giving the Big Five a message that they are going to be in hell when death comes after them," Seto said as he shot Kemo in the forehead, smirking a little as grabbed his knife and craved the symbol of the crow with his last initial in the middle. Seto placed the revolver in Kemo's hand, placed his knife in his coat pocket, and headed out of the park as he got on his motorcycle while the crow flew ahead of him.  
  
----------

Thought you were so tough

You had all under control  
  
----------  
  
Seto drove off as he headed out to an abandon warehouse on the docks. 'I will get each and every one of them. Subaru I will come to you, my darling. Please be alive when I get there,' Seto thought as he shed a tear as he reached to the warehouse while he heard the police cars and ambulance going to the park. He opened the back door of the warehouse as he went inside with his motorcycle, looking around the area for a moment. 'This will do for a secret base,' he thought as he got everything ready to plot his next move against the Big Five.  
  
----------  
  
Now enough is enough  
  
I'm gonna take back what you stole

----------  
  
'First thing is to help Mokuba with the company because he is too young to do it,' he thought still as he turned on his laptop and checked his company, nodding slightly as he sent Mokuba an e-mail to follow the instructions. "Who will be my first victim?" Seto asked himself as he looked at the Big Five and remembered their decks from the last time he encountered them when he was with Yugi and the others. He smirked as he nodded his head, chuckling softly as the crow was perched on the chair, looking at him. "I know who to get next: Krump and Gansly." He said as he looked at the crow, "but I need your help to do it." The crow cawed as he looked at Seto. '_All right, Seto. Please tell me your plan to get your revenge on the others_,' the crow asked telepathy as Seto began telling the crow his plan.  
  
----------

Give it up, 'cause now I'm back

----------  
  
To be continued.


	5. Chapter Four

The Crow: A Duelist Return Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! , The Crow, or the songs. I do, however, own my own characters.  
  
At the park, Detective Sekani was with the police officers to study the crime scene while the paramedics took the corpse of Kemo inside the ambulance. "Well I guess Kemo wanted to kill himself, huh Sekani?" Officer Jay said, as he looked at the distracted Sekani. "Detective Sekani? Are you all right?" Officer Jay asked. "Hm? Oh, yes I'm fine," replied Sekani as he placed his hand on the craving of the crow with the initial K in the middle of it. 'A bird symbol with a K. But which bird could this be?' Sekani asked himself in thought as he went to his motorcycle and got on. "Would you please send me the pictures and information to me, Jay?" Sekani asked as Officer Jay nodded his head. "Thanks Jay. Sorry for being in a rush, but I keep promises to the dead and the living," Sekani said as he put on his helmet. "It's okay. I got a sibling too and I'm teaching him the ropes of things. I'll send you the stuff tomorrow morning," Jay said. Sekani nodded his head as he rode off to Kaiba Corporation to see how Mokuba was doing and to take Mokuba to the hospital to visit Subaru.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Seto went over to a payphone and put the exact change in as he dialed Krump's cellphone number, grabbing a device to change his voice over the phone from his corporation. He waited patiently to get an answer from him as the crow flew after an insect and began eating it, trying not to disgust Seto.  
  
At the zoo, Krump was with Gansly watching the penguins move around in their area. "Where the hell is Kemo? He should have been back by now," said Gansly, while Krump was counting the penguins with their chicks until he heard his cellphone ringing. "Damn, I lost count now," said Krump as he answered it. "Hello? Yes this is Krump," he said as he looked at Gansly for a moment. "Yes, Gansly is with me right now. Who might this be?" He asked to the mysterious caller. "**Let's just say I'm an anonymous informer with valuable information**," said the disguised voice Seto. "Oh really?" Krump said as he heard the location and time of meeting. "All right, we'll be there," Krump said as he hung up, looking at Gansly. "Gansly, someone is going to help us take over Kaiba Corporation. He want us to go to the abandon aquarium in half an hour," Krump said to his companion. "That is good. We should be go over there and wait," Gansly said as Krump shook his head. "All right, we'll wait until we meet our visitor at the same time. Now let's go get some coffee," Gansly said as he and Krump went to the café.  
  
Seto hung up and smirked as he got on his motorcycle and put on his helmet. "You fly ahead, I'll catch up," Seto said to the crow as it cawed and flew off to the abandon aquarium while Seto watched the warehouse garage door going up. Seto nodded his head and drove off to the abandon aquarium as the warehouse garage closed behind him. 'Two birds with one stone,' Seto thought to himself as he kept his focus on his goal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
At the Kaiba Corporation, Sekani entered the president office as he looked at Mokuba working on the computer. "Hey Mokuba, got time for a friend?" Sekani asked as Mokuba lifted his head up and smiled big, nodding a lot. Sekani went over to him and sits in front of him on the opposite side of the desk. "Kemo 'committed' suicide today," Sekani said, making Mokuba looked at him for a moment with confused eyes. "How is that possible? He would never do anything like that," said Mokuba while he looked at Sekani's expression. "There was a craving of a bird with a initial K in the middle of it. It wasn't suicide. Someone killed him and made everyone think he committed suicide," Sekani said, as he looked a Mokuba. "How goes the company? You need help with anything?" Sekani asked as Mokuba shook his head. "Someone e-mailed me with instructions how to do it. Weird huh?" Mokuba said as Sekani was in thought for a moment. "Sekani? Something wrong?" Mokuba asked. Sekani shook his head as he got up. "Come on, I promise Subaru we visit her today. Besides, you need to take a break Mokuba," Sekani said. Mokuba nodded his head as he turned off the computer for a while, getting his coat on. Sekani held Mokuba's hand as he escorted Mokuba to the hospital with him to visit his comatose sister.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
At the abandoned aquarium, Gansly and Krump parked in the parking lot, grabbing their weapons in case it was a set up from the anonymous informer. "Now which area of this aquarium are we suppose to meet this fellow?" Gansly asked as he and Krump entered the aquarium together. "He said meet him in the polar bear exhibit," he replied as they reached the polar bear exhibit, looking around for a moment. "So where is he?" Gansly asked while he looked at Krump shrugging his shoulders until they heard the crow cawing and flying over them. "What the hell?" Krump said, looking at the crow with confused eyes until he and Gansly heard the spotlights turning on suddenly. Both of them looked around the area for a moment as they heard clapping from the catwalk, making them looked up. "So you two finally came. You two couldn't resist an invitation from someone, could you," asked Seto, who was in the shadows.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
At Domino Hospital, Sekani and Mokuba entered Subaru's room with flowers in their hands as they went over to her. Sekani kissed her forehead softly and places the flowers in the new vases, which was next to the other flowers with letters, as Mokuba did the same. "Hey sis. How are you doing?" Sekani asked as the readings on the life support was still stable. "Mokuba's here and he got you a bouquet of roses," he said, stroking her hair softly so her bangs wouldn't get into her eyes. Sekani glanced at Mokuba for a moment to let him say something to her. "Oh," said Mokuba as he looked at Subaru. "When you wake up from your coma, Subaru, we're gonna throw a party for you," Mokuba said as he held her hand, frowning a little. Sekani placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder softly, glancing at his sister. "I asked Officer Jay and two of his best men to guard you so nothing can happen to you, Subaru," Sekani said as he began to walk off with Mokuba, slightly looking back. "Don't worry sister. I will find the bastards that did this to you and Seto," Sekani said and quickly glanced down at Mokuba. "Don't say that until you are older Mokuba, okay?" He asked as Mokuba nodded his head to him, exiting her room with Officer Jay and his two top officers by the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Gansly and Krump looked at the direction where they heard the voice, shielding their eyes from the bright lights. "Is this some kind of sick joke, you idiot? Trying to sound like Seto Kaiba to frighten us," said Gansly, slightly squinting his eyes from the lights. Seto chuckled and jumped down from the catwalk, making Gansly and Krump's eyes widen in disbelief. "T-That should have killed you! It is about 50 or 75 feet above the ground!" Krump exclaimed in shocked. "Well it didn't it, did it?" Seto asked as he paced around them like a beast and its prey. "Answer me this gentlemen," Seto asked them, "have you two ever wonder who will get the fair share in the corporation?" Both men glanced at each other and then him again. "What do you mean by that," Krump asked with confused eyes. "I mean that which one of you will have most of the power and welfare of the corporation when you two 'might' take over," Seto said, smirking slightly at them as he made them both pondered about each other and what positions they were in when they were working for his step-father.  
  
'Well Gansly have been always Gozaburo's favorite in some ways and knowing Lechter, he'll let Gansly have most of it,' thought Krump, making his eyes narrowed. Gansly was looking at him with narrowed eyes and twitches once as he thought of him taking over most of the corporation. Seto was smirking and chuckling silently to himself, watching Gansly and Krump to go on each other's cases. "Gansly, you will never have the fair share of the corporation with Lechter and Johnson! You always think we can do better about our goals and thought of my ideas are stupid!" Krump yelled as Gansly clenched his hand into a fist. "You think I would turn against you, you moron!? How do I know that you might turned against me?!" Gansly exclaimed as he punched Krump in the face, making Krump and him fight each other. Seto watched as Krump and Gansly pulled out their weapons and began slashing at each other with rage and hatred in their eyes towards each other, making him smirked more as he saw blood splattering around the area. An hour later, both men were down and breathing barely as Seto walked towards them, chuckling a little. "You two fight like dogs. Always wanting to have what you want," Seto said as he wore his leather gloves and picks up the knives in his hands. Both Krump and Gansly couldn't move because of their wounds from each other as they realized he tricked them into fighting each other. "Don't worry gentlemen," said Seto keeping his eyes on them, "your comrades will be joining you shortly. Maybe now you shouldn't mess with me or harming my fiancée." Both of them widen their eyes in fear, thinking that he was going to finish them off, and forcing them died from fear. He shook his head and began making a blood symbol of the crow with a K in the middle of it, then placing the knives in Krump and Gansly's hands to make it official that they killed each other. He walked out to parking lot, getting on his motorcycle while putting on his helmet and drove off with the crow flying ahead of him. Little did he know that Detective Sekani was watching him from a distance, waiting for him to make his next move to approach him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
To be continued 


	6. Chapter Five

The Crow: A Duelist Return Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! , The Crow, or the songs. I do, however, own my own characters.  
  
At the crime scene in the abandon aquarium, the officers and Detective Sekani knew that both men killed each other from severe wounds, but Sekani knew secretly that someone was involve to make those two kill each other. "I'm going out. You going to watch my sister with your two men, Jay?" Sekani asked as he looked at him with calm eyes. "You know us, Sekani. We'll always be willing to help you and your family out," Jay replied, smiling at him. Sekani smiled softly a little, bowing his head in respect as he walked off to his motorcycle and getting on, driving off into the night.  
  
At the abandon warehouse, Seto began plotting his next victim and location to finish him off. '_So whom are you going to strike next, Seto_,' asked the crow telepathy while eating his meal. Seto scanned through the remaining names of the Big Five and smirked coldly. "Johnson, the crooked attorney himself," he said as he began to strategize the plan to get revenge on him. "First, I need to help my brother with the company again because he is too young to run it himself," he said as he checked the company status as he sent an e-mail to Mokuba to follow the instructions carefully, and turns off the laptop to remember which was the perfect location to meet Johnson personally.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
At the Domino Café, Sekani was reading the newspaper while Johnson, who was a few tables away from him, sipping his coffee quietly. 'That character looked so much like Seto. I hope this isn't some kind of sick joke from a damn poser,' thought Sekani as he drank his coffee while reading the newspaper still. A few minutes later, Johnson's cellphone rang, making both Sekani and Johnson curious as Johnson answered it. "Hello, Johnson speaking," he said as he leaned back. Sekani began to wonder if it was the same person that killed Kemo, Gansly and Krump while he read his paper as he listened to the conversation between Johnson and the caller. "Of course I'll meet you at the old auditorium at 7:30 P.M. sir," said Johnson, smirking a little. "Yes, yes, I will give you the money for the information that I need. I will see you soon, sir. Goodbye," Johnson said as he hung up his cellphone and stuffed it in his topcoat pocket as he picked up his briefcase. 'So this is how that creep gets them. Luring them to their doom,' thought Sekani as he paid for his drink and goes to his motorcycle. 'I better get there early so I can see how he does it,' he thought as he got on his motorcycle, putting on his helmet and driving off to his office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
At 7:15 P.M., Sekani drove to the old auditorium and parked his bike in some bushes, grabbing his binoculars as he planted some two-way receivers so he can listen to the conversation between Johnson and the murderer of the other men. He hid in one of the balcony seats while he waited for them to come, until he heard a crow cawing and flying around to find a place to perch. 'What the hell is that crow doing here? In the matter of fact, how the hell did it get in? The windows are shut completely,' he thought to himself as he suddenly realized something. "That the crow must be the pet of the murderer and the murderer needed his pet to pose to make the symbols," he whispered quietly to himself as he made two hole in the booth to see what will happen, while the crow perched itself on the stage curtain.  
  
At 7:30 P.M., Johnson arrived with the briefcase in his hand as he looked around for the informer. "Where is that man? He told me to meet him here," Johnson said while he looked around again, not noticing Sekani was watching him carefully. 'Come on, pal. Show yourself so I can nail you,' Sekani thought while lying on his stomach. Johnson waited for a moment until the spotlight appeared on him, making Sekani curious as an eerie laughter filled the auditorium. "So you did come. I am really pleased that you did, Johnson," said the voice, making Johnson a little uneasy and scared. "I got the money, now tell me how to take over Kaiba Corporation, sir," asked Johnson as he placed the briefcase a few feet away from him. The voice chuckled until Sekani saw a brief movement made Johnson unconscious for a moment, while the spotlight was shut off for a moment. 'What the fuck is going on here?' Sekani asked himself in thought as he waited for the spotlight to come back on again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
At 8:15 P.M., the spotlight came on as Johnson was in his boxers and had fine cuts on his skin, sitting in a chair with his wrists and ankles strapped tightly to restrain him from moving. "W-What the hell is going on here?!" Johnson yelled, causing Sekani to snap out from meditation and watch silently with the help of his binoculars. Suddenly, a sound of footsteps was heard as they were coming out behind the stage curtain, making Sekani and Johnson stared in disbelief at the informer. 'Oh Ra, it cannot be. H-He's dead unless,' Sekani thought to himself, looking at the crow for a moment. 'The crow. I heard stories about the crow taking souls to the afterlife or bringing the ones that cannot rest. Why didn't I realize it before?' He thought to himself still, as he heard Johnson's yelling, making him drawn back to the conversation between Johnson and Seto.  
  
"Y-You! Y-You're supposed to be dead! How can that be possible?!" Johnson exclaimed, as Seto got out rubbing alcohol that was in a water sprayer. "Actually, you are going to answer me a few questions. If you refuse, then you are going to be feeling a lot of pain. Do you understand me you crooked bastard?" Seto asked, glaring at him with his ice blue eyes. Johnson's eyebrows furrowed together as his eyes narrowed as well. "Good, now question number one: Why did you kill me and harm my fiancée?" Seto asked as he looked at Johnson smirking slightly. "I'll never tell you about that and what else we are doing, Seto,' he replied, making Seto furious as he sprayed rubbing alcohol on Johnson's skin. Johnson yelled in pain, shuddering a little while glaring at him. "Tell me or I'll dump the whole damn thing on you," Seto said with a deadly tone, making Johnson's eyes widen slightly. "Y-You wouldn't," Johnson said, making Seto smirk evilly as he sighed and lowered his head. "All right. I'll tell you everything I know, but you better let me go when I am done," Johnson said as he saw Seto nodding his head.  
  
"The Big Five, Kemo and myself wanted to take over Kaiba Corporation to get revenge on you, but in order to do that, we needed to get rid of you and your fiancée, since you would let her have the company after your demise. After we killed you, we were about to kill your fiancée, but the police came and we ran until we thought of something else to do to her. Kemo finally decided to send her mind into the virtual like your step- father did to Noah, which we all agreed. That is all I know," Johnson said while looking at Seto, who had his head down for a moment. "Would you please let me go? I did my end of the bargain," he said, as he heard Seto chuckled a little. "What is so funny, dead man? I said untie me this instant!" Johnson yell as he twitched a few times. "Why should I? You are after my lover and everything or everyone I care about. Why should I let you go? So you can tell your fellow companions about me?" Seto said as he lifted his head up. "I don't think so. I am not going to let you or your comrades do that to my fiancée," he said as he unscrewed the spray bottle filled with rubbing alcohol, chuckling a few times. "Besides, we didn't officially agree. We didn't shake hands or sign anything," he stated, making Johnson's eyes to widen more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
'So that explains everything. I know I am a detective, but I wanted to do the same thing to those bastards that did that to Seto and my sister.' Sekani thought to himself. 'Okay, I'll let him off the hook but I need to ask him a few questions.'  
  
Seto looked at Johnson with hatred and cold eyes, pouring the rubbing alcohol on him, hearing Johnson scream in agonizing pain. "Say hello to your comrades to hell because that is where you are going, Johnson," he said as he wore a pair of leather gloves while he held a bottle of poison, making Johnson's eyes widen in fear. "Y-You bastard! You'll get caught for this!" Johnson yelled at him, watching Seto open the vile and grabbed his throat, smirking coldly. "I don't think so. The police will have your fingerprints on the vile so they will think you committed suicide. All I have to do is to make my symbol and leave you to die. Fun isn't it?" Seto asked, forcing Johnson to drink the poison completely. Johnson's shook a lot as he lowered his head to his chest until he stopped breathing completely. Seto placed the emptied vile in Johnson's hand as he started to untie him from the chair as he placed the knife in his other hand. "Perfect set-up," Seto said as he drew the crow symbol with the letter K in the middle. He jumped off the stage and walked down the aisle quietly as the crow flew off its perch, flying over Seto cawing a few times. Sekani got out from his hiding place while grabbing his things as he headed to the back to follow Seto and the crow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
At the abandon warehouse, Seto opened the garage and brought his motorcycle in as he parked it. '_Seto, we have a visitor_,' said the crow with telepathy, making Seto lift his head up. "What? No one knows where we are staying," Seto said until he watched the windows and doors shut by an unknown force. "Until now, Seto," said a voice, making Seto turn around as he saw Sekani holding the millennium sword firmly. "Sekani," Seto said in slight surprised, staring into the detective's eyes. "I think you owe me an explanation, Seto. I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth," Sekani said, keeping his eyes on Seto and the crow to make sure that neither of them would escape.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Chapter Six

The Crow: A Duelist Return Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! , The Crow, or the songs. I do, however, own my own characters.  
  
"Start explaining, Seto. What the hell is going on here?" Sekani asked him as he held his millennium sword firmly, keeping his eyes on him. Seto just stared at him for a moment as the crow cawed to him, making him nod his head to it. "It's called payback, Sekani. The Big Five and Kemo were involved for the murder of myself and harming Subaru," he said as he looked at him calmly, making Sekani lower his sword and putting it away. "Sekani," he asked, "how is my brother and where is Subaru?" "Your brother is fine, thanks to your help running the company," Sekani said with a slight smirk on his face, making Seto chuckled. "Subaru," he looked down to the floor for a moment, causing Seto to raise his eyebrow slightly. "What about Subaru? Where is she? What happened to her?" Seto said with a slight panicked tone of voice as Sekani lifted his head up with tears forming in them. "She's in a coma. She hasn't woken up since your death, Seto," Sekani said with a shaky voice, making his hand tighten into a fist a little. Seto's eyes widen as he stumbled back into the chair, shaking a few times.  
  
"You know I can bring you over to the hospital, but you have to promise me to you have wear an disguise so no one will recognize you," Sekani said, making Seto lift his head up. "You really do that? For me?" Seto asked him calmly as he saw Sekani nodding his head. "You're going to be my brother-in-law, and I am sure the crow will give you another chance to give you your life back," Sekani said as he turned his attention over to the crow, "am I correct?" 'That you are indeed, Sekani. I can tell that you studied about me and my other fellow crows,' said the crow telepathy to him, making Seto smiled. "Okay, good thing I got my spare clothes with me," Sekani said as he unzipped his gym bag, tossing his clothes to Seto. "I'll get change and we'll go to the hospital. I want to see Subaru again," Seto said as he went behind the crates to change clothing. Sekani and the crow waited as Seto wore Sekani's clothing. "Perfect, now let's get going," Sekani said, opening the garage door with his powers, as he got on his motorcycle and made room for Seto to sit behind him. Seto sat behind him while both of them put their helmets on as Sekani drove them off to the hospital with the crow flying ahead of them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
At the Domino Hospital, Sekani parked in the parking lot as he and Seto got off the motorcycle and headed for the entrance of the hospital. Sekani went over to the nurse as he informed her that he and his friend are going to visit Subaru, making the nurse nod her head. Sekani thanked her as he escorted Seto to Subaru's room.  
  
----------

How will I start tomorrow without you here?

Who's heart will guide me while the answers disappear?

Is it to late, are you to far gone to stay?

Best friends forever, should never have to go away!

----------  
  
Sekani and Seto appeared in front of Subaru's door as Sekani grabbed the doorknob, while looking at Seto. "You sure you can handle for what you are about to see, Seto?" Sekani asked him while looking at him as he saw a nod from him. "All right," Sekani said as he turned to the knob and entered the room with Seto, making all the cameras' sound go off for a moment.  
  
----------

What will I do?

You know I'm only half without you!

How will I make it through?

----------  
  
Seto's eyes widen in shocked for what he saw. He saw the wires on Subaru's forehead and chest as he saw a needle in her wrist vein. "S-Subaru- chan," Seto whispered quietly to himself as he felt Sekani's hand on his shoulder. "Should I leave you two alone?" Sekani asked him as he got an response from him by nodding his head a little. "I'll be outside by the door. Take your time, Seto," he said as he went out the door, shutting it behind him. Seto stroked Subaru's face softly with his fingers while looking at her still with sadden eyes.  
  
----------

If only tears could bring you back to me!

If only love could find a way!

What I would do, what I would give if you

Return to me, someday, some how, some way!

If my tears could bring you back to me!

----------  
  
Seto held her hand softly, remembering what he and her discussed before the incident with the Big Five and Kemo.  
  
-----  
  
Subaru giggled as she wrapped her arm around his arm, looking at him with child-like eyes. "Seto, you said that you have something to tell me on our one year anniversary. Can you please tell me?" She asked him, making him chuckle and smiling softly. "All right Subaru-chan, I will tell you but first," he said as he turned on the camera while his blimp was floating over Domino City, making everyone looked up to the announcement from him live. "Subaru-chan," he said as he got on one knee while holding her hand, making her blush deeply, "would you do me the honors to be my wife?" Subaru widen her eyes in shocked, but smiled as she stroked his hair softly. "Yes I will, Seto-chan," she replied as she felt him slipped the engagement ring on her finger. While he got up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses his lowerlip softly, whispering 'I love you' to him as he smiled. "I love you too, Subaru-chan," he said as he kissed her passionately.  
  
-----  
  
Seto shed a tear as he closed his eyes tightly. "Subaru-chan, please wake up my darling," he said in a sadden and pleading tone in his voice. "I- I want to hear your voice, Subaru. I want to hear your laughter and singing again. P-Please wake up, my love," he pleaded again to her as she was in her comatose state still.  
  
----------  
  
I've cried you a notion if you would sail on home again  
  
Wings of emotion will carry you and all they can!

Just like love guides you and your heart will chart the course

Soon you'll be drifting to the arms of your true north!

----------  
  
Seto tried smiling a little, touching her lips with his index and middle fingers. "You're like a princess, you know. Just waiting for the curse to be broken when the evil is vanquished and for your true love's kiss," he said as he kissed her hand softly. "But, I am keeping my promise to you. You won't be harm by anyone," he continued talking with her while the tears still came down his face.  
  
-----

Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by!

And still they're not dry!

-----  
  
Seto slightly picks her up in his arms, cradling softly her like a baby. 'This reminds me when I held Mokuba when he was born,' he thought, smiling a little. 'Mom used to sing our lullaby when I was little and Mokuba was a baby, until she and father died and we had to be sent to the orphanage,' he thought, frowning a little.  
  
-----

If only tears could bring you back to me!

If only love could find a way!  
  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
  
Return to me, someday, some how, some way!

If my tears could bring you back to me!

-----  
  
"I am almost done, Subaru-chan. Nesbit and Lechter are the only two left and I can wake you up from your peaceful slumber," he said, kissing her forehead softly. He stared at her for a moment, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "You're my angel, Subaru. No matter what, I'll always be there for you."  
  
-----

I've held you close inside the words I've only whisper before

For one more chance, for one last dance inside of me!

That I would like and love!

-----  
  
Seto remembered their dance together when he was holding the costume party. It was a big hit, according to the guests, and that he should throw another party again. He smiled and remembered the kiss they shared when they were either alone or in public. All he knew that he loved her with all his heart and would do anything to bring her back to him, no matter how dangerous the risk was.  
  
-----

If only tears could bring you back to me!

If only love could find a way!

What I would do, what I would give if you

Return to me, someday, some how, some way!

If my tears could bring you back to me!

-----  
  
He slowly lay her down on her bed and kissed her forehead gently. "I'll come back to you. I promise, Subaru," he said as he stood up from the bed and went out of the room, seeing Sekani leaning against the wall. "You ready?" Sekani asked him as Seto shut the door behind him, nodding his head. "Good. I'm going to help you out with the other two. You're not going to do it alone and I want to get those bastards back for what they did to you and Subaru," Sekani said. "I need you to stay with Subaru, Sekani. She needs your protection from Nesbit and Lechter," Seto said, looking at him with serious eyes. Sekani looked at him for a moment and nods his head. "Okay Seto, but if you need any help, you let me know, okay?" Sekani said. Seto chuckled and nodded his head. "You two always know when I am in trouble or not. You and your telepathy," said Seto as he put on his motorcycle helmet as he headed to the elevator. "Seto, I have teleported your motorcycle in the parking lot. Kick those bastards' asses," Sekani said to him, making Seto smirk as he entered the elevator while it shut its doors to take him down to the lobby. Sekani made the cameras' sound system work again as he stayed by his sister's room to keep guard.  
  
As he reached the lobby, he headed out the door and went to the parking lot, seeing his motorcycle in front of the hospital. 'Don't worry Sekani. I'll get them for this,' he thought as he got on his motorcycle, driving off in the night with the crow flying ahead of him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
To be continued.


	8. Chapter Seven

The Crow: A Duelist Return Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! , The Crow, or the songs. I do, however, own my own characters.  
  
When Seto went back to the abandoned warehouse, he parked his motorcycle and went over to some crates as he began kicking them a few times, screaming in rage for seeing his lover in the hospital. "Those bastards! Damn them! Damn them to hell!" He yelled at the top of his lungs while he fell to his knees as he began crying. '_Seto, you need to calm down and go after the last two that did this to you and your lover_,' said the crow, as it was perched on the chair. Seto slowly looked up, nodding his head a little as he got up slowly. "Y-You're right. I need to get Nesbit and Lechter for their crimes," he said as he looked at the crow, making the crow caw a few times. 'Nesbit or Lechter? Whom will I attack next, that is the question?' Seto thought to himself as he suddenly smirked. "I will get Nesbit to go to the video arcade, since he is known as the 'Tencho-Geek' to many people," said Seto, chuckling a few times. 'Do you want to call him now, Seto?' Asked the crow, ruffling up his feathers for a moment. "Hai, I will call him now," said Seto, as he went out of the warehouse for a moment, heading towards a payphone and begins calling Nesbit.  
  
At the Big Five Headquarters, Nesbit heard his cellphone ringing. "Answer it, Nesbit. We got the phone wired and will find the source from that caller that killed the others," said Lechter with a slight anger in his voice. Nesbit nodded his answered his phone. "Hello? This is Nesbit speaking," Nesbit said as he looked at Lechter, listening from the headphones of the conversation. "You want to meet at the video arcade at the virtual reality area? All right, but no funny business, you got it?" Nesbit asked the caller. "**All right, no funny business from me. You have my word, Nesbit**," said the disguised voice Seto. "All right, meet you at the arcade at eight o' clock. Goodbye sir," Nesbit said as he hung up his phone, looking at Lechter for a moment. "Did you get it, Lechter?" He asked as he saw Lechter nodding his head, making them both smirk. "Lechter, you disable the false voice while I tend to our 'informer' to find out what he really wants," Nesbit said as he grabbed his gun and placed it inside the gun holster that he wore around his left side of his body to hide the gun from people. Lechter nodded his head as he began to disable the false voice. "It will take some time, Nesbit. I will get the bastard because he prefers to go from weakest to strongest," Lechter said as Nesbit left the office, heading to the parking lot to get ready to go the video arcade.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
At eight o' clock precisely, Nesbit parallel parked in front of the video arcade as he got out of the car, locking it behind him and headed to the doors of the arcade. Once he entered the arcade, it was quiet as a tomb, making him think that his 'informer' wasn't here as he headed to the virtual reality area. He looked around each virtual reality gaming spot, until he found there was a note on the newest virtual reality game called "Between the Forces of Light & Darkness," making him very interested as he picked up the note while he read it. "Please put on the helmet. I will be with you shortly. Signed, the informer." Nesbit was curious, but he was very pleased that the informer chose the excellent game to meet him in. Nesbit got in the virtual reality circle and placing the virtual reality helmet on as the game got started.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
In the virtual world, he was in a wasteland as he paced in a circle while waiting for the informer. 'Where the hell is that blasted informer? Did he forget the meeting for us to be here?' Nesbit thought to himself until he saw several crows flying to a tree, as they perched on the branches, studying him while cawing. Nesbit felt unease from the virtual crows watching him until he heard a few twigs snap by someone, making him turn around. "Is that you informer?" Nesbit asked as he saw a person in a knight-like armor by the tree. "Yes it is, Nesbit. It's a shame that there was a few problems with this game before," the shadow figure said, making Nesbit eyes widen slightly. "S-Seto Kaiba? Y-You're the informer? B-But we killed you a year ago!" Nesbit exclaimed as he saw Seto coming out from the shadows, wearing a black armor, looking like the dark side of the blue eyes white dragon.  
  
"You don't have to tell me about my death year, Nesbit. I just lure you here to get revenge on your ass for what you did," Seto said, leaning against the tree behind him. "How will you get your revenge? We're in the game, you baka!" Nesbit yelled at him, making Seto's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Actually, this game has a few flaws in it. Unfortunately for you, you are in the game," Seto said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But you are in the game as well! You're wearing that virtual reality helmet to talk to me in this blasted world!" Nesbit exclaimed as he heard Seto chuckling and then laughing hard. "What is so damn funny, you bastard?!" Nesbit yelled at him, making Seto stop laughing for a moment. "A bastard, am I?" Seto asked, looking at him with narrowed eyes, causing Nesbit nervous. "You and the others killed me and harmed my lover, so that makes you all bastards," he said as he began to walk away. "Lechter will find out who you are from your false identity, Seto Kaiba! When he does, he will kill you again," Nesbit said as he watched Seto vanish in the mist. Nesbit decided to take off the helmet to get out of the virtual world until he heard Seto's voice from above. "Oh, don't bother getting out of the game. You have to pay the penalty if you do," Seto said with a soft chuckle, making Nesbit curious what he meant by that. 'What an idiot. It's just a video game, isn't it?' Nesbit thought to himself as he places his hands on the helmet as he felt a large voltage of electricity running through his body, causing him to scream bloody murder.  
  
In the warehouse, Seto watched his death from the camera that was wireless connected to his laptop while shaking his head. "Guess he couldn't handle the pressure of the game," he said, smirking slightly as he fed the crow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
At the Big Five Headquarters, Lechter got rid of the false voice and listened to the real voice as he smirked. "Well Seto Kaiba, seems that you love to lure your prey in. Let's see if I can lure you in by taking your little brother," Lechter said as he chuckled while he studied the symbols that Seto left behind to every crime scene from his comrades. 'I believe that is your source. When I kill that, you will be dead as well,' he thought as he laughed evilly, as he went to the parking lot. As he entered the parking lot, he drove off to Kaiba Corporation as he parked in the back so he would not be seen. He enters from the back door as he pressed the elevator button to the office while he waited patiently. At the top floor, Lechter gets out of the elevator and heads for the office as he quietly turned the doorknob, entering quietly.  
  
Mokuba typed the information from his anonymous e-mailer to run the company correctly as he waited for his e-mail friend to talk to him again. 'Man, I need to meet this guy. He knows how to run brother's company more than I do,' Mokuba thought as he felt a touch on his neck, making him go unconscious. Lechter smirked as he carried the Mokuba down the stairs and to the back of the company, tying him up securely as he placed him in the back seat of the car while getting in the driver's seat. Lechter turned on the car and drove off to the headquarters to make out his plan to get rid of Seto, once and for all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter Eight

The Crow: A Duelist Return Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! , The Crow, or the songs. I do, however, own my own characters.  
  
At the warehouse, Seto typed on the laptop as he sent the information to Mokuba. "Where is Mokuba? He should be receiving and doing this right now?" Seto asked the crow as it fluttered its wings for a moment. A few minutes later, he heard a ring from the payphone as he went over to answer it by using the disguised voice machine. "**Hello?**" Seto said as he pondered who would know this number. "Hello Seto Kaiba," Lechter said, making Seto's eyes widen slightly as he turned off the voice machine. "How did you know it was me, Lechter?" He asked him, hearing Lechter chuckle from the other line. "Technology can do that, Seto. Now I want you to come to this address," Lechter said. "And if I don't?" Seto asked him. "Well, let's see. Ah, I know," Lechter said as he put Mokuba on the phone, "Talk to him, brat." "Let me go you baka!" Mokuba yelled, making Seto's eyes widen in shock. "Let Mokuba go, Lechter! He didn't do anything to you!" Seto yelled in the phone, making Mokuba surprised. "Seto! Is that you?" Mokuba said as the phone was taken away from him. "I know that," Lechter said, "but you better come to this address so we can have our final showdown right now." Seto listened to the address and directions to the headquarters as he nodded. "I'll be there, but you better not harm him Lechter," he said as he hung up. '_Seto, it could be a trap for you_,' said the crow from telepathy as Seto put on his helmet and got on his motorcycle, as the garage door automatically opened. "It's a chance I'm willing to take," he replied as he drove off to the Big Five headquarters with the crow flying besides him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
At the hospital, Sekani still kept his eyes on his sister as he guarded her with his life as he got a message from his pager to go to the arcade for a crime scene. Sekani sighed and shook his head, looking at his sister as he stroked her face. "I'll be right back sis. Just be here when I come back," he said as he walked off. Even though he thought Subaru was in her lifeless state, but he didn't know that part of her mind kept in lock with anyone she cared about, even in death.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
At the Big Five headquarters, Seto parked his motorcycle in front of the building as he headed inside the building. He entered the building and went to the elevator, pressing the up button as he watched the doors opening. 'He better not harm Mokuba,' he thought as he entered the elevator with the crow, pressing the fifth floor to meet Lechter.  
  
As he reached the fifth floor, he exited the elevator with the crow as he saw Mokuba tied up on a chair. "Mokuba!" Seto yelled as he went over to him quickly as the crow was flying around, untying his brother as fast as he can. Suddenly he heard a shot, making him winced as he fell to one knee. "Big brother! Are you okay?" Mokuba asked as he supported him to be leaned on. "I-I'm fine, Mokuba. I'm glad that you are not harm," Seto said with a small smile, until he and Mokuba heard Lechter placing the emptied gun away. "Well at least I found your weakness, Seto. That crow is the reason you are brought back from the dead, isn't it?" Lechter asked, making Seto narrowing his eyes at him. Lechter smirked as he got on a platform with a battle city duel disk on his forearm. "I challenge you to a duel, Seto Kaiba! Unless, if you are afraid," Lechter said, making Seto growl lowly as he went to the other side of the platform with his battle city duel disk. "Winner survives this duel," Seto said as he and Lechter ejected their hologram diskettes besides each other to project the image of their cards. "Let's duel!" They both exclaimed as their life points were at 4000 while the crow and Mokuba watched.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
At the hospital, Subaru felt a vibe from a far that she knew very well, knowing that someone was in trouble. Even though part of her thought she couldn't be there in person to save them, but she could still protect them by thought and spirit. With that, she used her remaining strength to mind lock with the person she cared deeply about wherever they were located.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
At the Big Five headquarters, Seto had 2500 life points as Lechter had 2700 life points, both breathing hard from the attack from their monsters, magic and trap cards. "F-Face it, Seto. You have lost this match, so why don't you give it up already?" Lechter asked him as he placed another monster in defense mode along with one card down in front of him. "Because I kept a promise to S-Subaru-chan. After I am done with you, I will wake her up," Seto replied as he fused his Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman together, creating the Rapid Horseman, while he had his Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode. "Attack the face down card, Rapid Horseman!" Seto yelled as the Rapid Horseman attacked the faced down card, revealing a Man- Eater Bug as he watched the Man-Eater Bug devouring the Rapid Horseman, making both cards destroy on the field. "That is going to cost you, Seto! When I draw a magic card, I will destroy your monster and you will be finished!" Lechter exclaimed and draws his next card, looking at it with disappointment. 'This isn't the card I need,' he thought as he looked at Seto's side of the field. "Well I guess you can say goodbye to your Kaiser Sea Horse, Seto. I play Dark Hole!" Lechter said as the face down card rose up, as Seto watched his Kaiser Sea Horse being destroyed. "That's not all Seto! I summon Ancient Elf on the field!" He yelled as he placed the Ancient Elf on the field in attack mode. "Now Ancient Elf, attack his life points!" With that, the Ancient Elf attacked him with 1450 hit points, making him to fall to his knees.  
  
"Seto! Don't give up! Everyone is counting on you!" Mokuba cried out to him, stroking the crow's back softly. "Shut up, brat! He has 1050 life points life and I still have 2700 left! He can't win!" Lechter yelled at him. Seto was looking at the floor for a moment as he looked at the cards in his hand and remembers which magic and trap cards he placed on the field. 'I don't have the Lord of Dragon. I have two Flutes of Summoning Dragon on the field and three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand. I-I failed of doing my duty of protecting Mokuba and Subaru-chan,' he thought sadly as he closed his eyes. '**_Seto-chan_**,' said a familiar voice from thought, making his eyes widen a little. '_**Seto-chan, don't give up. Remember, we will always be there for each other no matter what**_,' the voice said. "Subaru-chan," he whispered as slowly got up, closing his eyes for a moment. 'You're right, Subaru. We'll always be there for each other no matter what, but I need your help,' he thought as he felt a transparent hand on his, making him smile. "It's my move, Lechter," he said and draws, as he looked at the card, making him smirk. 'The Lord of Dragon. This will make me win because he does have any cards on his field,' he thought, looking at Lechter with his serious face. "This ends now, Lechter! I place Lord of Dragons on the field, then I use the two Flutes of Summoning Dragon to call forth my three Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field!" Seto exclaimed as he placed his three Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field, smirking coldly as Lechter's eyes widen in horror. "No! This cannot be!" Lechter screamed. "Oh, but it is Lechter. You're going to hell like your fallen comrades!" Seto said as he looked at his three dragons. "Blue Eyes White Dragons, finish him off permanently!" Seto yelled as the dragons used their white lightning attack on Lechter, bringing his life points to zero.  
  
Lechter screamed as a blinding flash of light appeared for a moment until the light vanished, leaving nothing but ashes on the platform he was on. Seto smirked, watching the three Blue Eyes White Dragons facing him, making him blink once. Seto reached his hand out to the muzzles of the dragons as two dragons licked the sides of his face while the other rubbed its muzzle against his hand, causing Seto's eyes to widen in shock. "W-What is this? T- They're real," he said in a surprised voice, hearing Mokuba run over to him and feeling him hug him around the waist. "Big brother! I knew you would come back! I just knew," Mokuba said as he had tears of joy running down his face. Seto looked down at him and stroke his hair gently, smiling softly to him as the three dragons and Lord of Dragons vanished while the hologram projectors came back to the duel disk. "Come on, we're going to the hospital to wake up the princess," Seto said as he picked up Mokuba, taking him downstairs as the crow followed them. "You know that Sekani will be there along with the others, right?" Mokuba asked as he watched his brother nodding his head, chuckling. "At least I can spook the mutt to piss and shit in his pants," Seto said as he placed him on the motorcycle and gets in front of him, looking at the crow as it landed on Mokuba's lap. "Hold the crow carefully, Mokuba, and hold on to me as well," he said, placing the helmets on his brother and himself, turning on the motorcycle as he drove to the hospital with them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
To be continued 


	10. Chapter 9

The Crow: A Duelist Return Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! , The Crow, or the songs. I do, however, own my own characters.  
  
At the Domino Hospital, Sekani invited his friends to visit Subaru as they discussed the news about the Big Five murder cases lately. "Hey Sekani, you know who the guy is for these murders?" Joey asked, making Sekani to look at him with a shrug. "Still figuring it out, Joey. Besides, everyone is safe and the murderer had some grudge against them," he replied as he leaned against the wall while Ishizu looked at him with curious eyes. 'What are you hiding, Sekani-chan?' Ishizu asked herself in thought, making Sekani hear her question. 'You'll see Ishizu-chan. We're waiting for our other guests to arrive,' he replied to her in thought, making her blink twice as she tried figuring out what he meant by that.  
  
A half an hour passed, and everyone heard footsteps coming to the room, making their head turn to the attention to the visitor. Mokuba enters the room with a mysterious motorcyclist behind him as he had a crow on his shoulder. "Hey Mokuba. It's great for you to come," Yugi said as he looked at the motorcyclist. "Who is this guy?" Joey asked, getting into the motorcyclist's face, making him twitch slightly. Mokuba smiled and laugh softly. "I think you need to show them who you are now," Mokuba said, looking at him as the motorcyclist nodded his head and takes off the helmet, revealing himself. "GAH! SETO IS A FREAKIN' ZOMBIE THAT IS GONNA GET OUR BRAINS!" Joey screamed, jumping in Tristan's arms, making him and others to freak out as well. Sekani and Seto chuckled and suddenly burst out laughing at them, making the others to give them strange looks. "Uh, did we fucking miss something?" Yami Bakura asked them. "Yes you did," Sekani said as he stopped laughing while Mokuba was still giggling. "I'll tell you all what happened," Seto said as he looked at Joey and Tristan for a moment. "Are you two secret lovers? Seems that you like the way the monkey is holding you, mutt," he said, making them look at each other as Joey got out of Tristan's arms. "We are NOT gay, you freaking zombie!" Joey yelled at him, making him twitch a few times. "Let us listen to Seto's story," Serenity said, making them all nod their heads to an agreement. "All right, gather round so I can tell you a tale about love, death and revenge," Seto said, looking at the others as they sat down while paying attention to his story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"And that is basically what happened. Lechter knew about the crow, shot it to make me weaken and challenged me to a duel. Without Subaru's help, I wouldn't be standing here right now," Seto said as he went over to Subaru's bedside. Everyone was quiet for a moment, feeling upset and angry at the same time to the late Big Five and Kemo. Yugi got up slowly, going over to Seto as he placed his hand on his shoulder, making Seto turn his head to face him. "Do you think you can make Subaru come out of her coma, Seto?" Yugi asked him as he stared into his icy blue eyes. "There's only one way to find out, but first," Seto said as he looked at the crow. "You said you can give me a second chance to be in the world of the living. I want to be with Subaru till the end," he said, making the crow flutter his wings. '_All right. Just give your fiancée a kiss on the lips and I will do so_,' said the crow by thought.  
  
Seto nodded his head as he leaned over his lover, pressing his lips against hers softly as he slowly made it into passionate kiss. Suddenly, there was a white glow in the room, making everyone a little afraid, until the glow vanished as Seto broke the kiss gently while stroking Subaru's face. "Subaru-chan," Seto whispered and held her hand softly with his, feeling that she was lost forever as he began felt his tears strolling down his cheeks. A few minutes later, he felt a soft squeeze coming from the hand he was holding, as there was a soft moan. Seto widen his eyes as he smiled, watching his lover opening her eyes slightly. "W-Where am I? What happened?" Subaru asked, making everyone shed tears of joy as she sat up slowly, looking at Seto, who was shedding tears with happiness. "Seto," she began to say, but she was cut off by his kisses of passion, making her wrap her arms around his neck softly to kiss him back.  
  
Sekani looked at the crow for a moment. '_Thank you for your help. I didn't want to see those two be alone_,' he said telepathy. '_It was no trouble at all. Most of my family does this all the time_,' replied the crow as he flew out of the window and flying over the city. Seto and Subaru broken their passionate kiss as they held each other's hand softly. "I love you, Seto-chan," Subaru said, stroking his face softly with her other hand as she smiled. "I love you too, Subaru-chan," Seto said, rubbing her lower back with his free hand softly.  
  
--If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn. People die. But real love lives forever.--  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
_**Here we are, **_

_**Safe at last, **_

_**We can breathe a sigh, **_

_**It seems the storm has passed.**_

_**   
  
Through it all,**_

Love will do,

That all the tears in Heaven,

Will bring me back to you.

No one I know,

Imagined we would make it,

But it only matters that we both believed.

You and me, we're a miracle

Meant to be and nothing can change it,

Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way,

You and me, we're a miracle,

Angels stand watching over us,

And Heaven shines upon us everyday...

Everytime,

I felt near defeat,

You were there for me,

On my side completely,

You give me strength,

You set me free,

Is just because of you, I'm more than I can be.

When I'm with you,

The world is ours to reach for,

Together there is nothing we can't do.

You and me, we're a miracle

Meant to be and nothing can change it,

Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way,

You and me, we're a miracle,

Angels stand watching over us,

And Heaven shines upon us everyday...

The chance is so unlikely,

That we would ever be,

Two stars among the Heavens,

Destiny brought you to me.

You and me, we're a miracle

Meant to be and nothing can change it,

Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way,

You and me, we're a miracle,

Angels stand watching over us,

And Heaven shines upon us everyday...

You and me, we're a miracle

You and me, we're a miracle...

Miracle...


End file.
